


That Time He was King

by theimpossiblepossiblegirl



Series: 52 Short Stories in 52 Weeks [18]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6714394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimpossiblepossiblegirl/pseuds/theimpossiblepossiblegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and the Doctor spend the day in the TARDIS while the Doctor catches her up on everything she had missed in his life</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Time He was King

**Author's Note:**

> Week Eighteen: A story about a historical figure

“You’re really telling me you married Queen Elizabeth the First?” Rose questioned her partner, disbelief written all over her face.

“I did. Clara was there.” The Doctor told her, grinning.

“So this was recently?”

“No.” He cleared his throat softly, laying back on the grass. “It was right after I sent you back to Pete’s World.”

Turning onto her side, Rose ran her fingers through his hair. “How reckless were you?”

“The Ood, they kept telling me it was my time to die. I didn’t want to die.”

“Tell me what happened? With The Queen.” She requested softly, her eyes drifting shut. They had decided to spend the day in the TARDIS, just the two of them. They were currently holed up in a room that the TARDIS had created for them. It reminded Rose of the park that she had visited every day during her childhood summers.

“I thought she was a Zygon. I only asked her to marry me to see if she was really her. Turns out it was her and that the horse was the Zygon, not her.” He glanced over at her, slipping an arm around her. “I never meant it, to propose to her. But she thought I meant it and insisted on having a wedding.” His Scottish brogue getting thicker. “She wouldn’t let me go anywhere until we married.”

“Where were you trying to go?”

“We were trying to save the world.”

“We?”

“My past selves. There were three of us.”

She hummed, deciding to cuddle against his side.

“Don’t get any ideas.” He reminded her, brushing a kiss to her forehead.

“I wasn’t. Back on track. Are you still considered to be married to her or?”

“I’m still married to her. That was in the 1500’s though. Timelines and all of that.”

“Clara helped you with this?”

“Aye, she enjoys weddings.”

“Did Queen Elizabeth help you with your fight against the Zygons?”

“She tricked them into keeping us alive.” The Doctor glanced down to see her eyes were open. Giving her a smile he looked back up to the TARDIS generated sky. “She led us to the painting. Found it and left it for us. That’s how we were able to save Gallifrey.”

“Didn’t you tell me there was that time when you and Martha met Shakespeare that she found you in the Globe and wanted to chop your head off?”

“It makes sense now.” He commented, letting out a low laugh. “When we met her in the Globe, she had already been Queen for many years. When I met her in the 1500’s, she had only been Queen for four years.”

“So that means you were the King at some point?” Rose laughed softly and sat up to look at him. “I thought your number one rule was to never get involved in historical events?”

“It is. I was never mentioned in any history books, was I?”

“No, suppose not. You always tell me time can be rewritten.”

“Not this.”

“What was she like?” She questioned, resting her hand against his chest. It had been only six months since they had been reunited and still it was strange to Rose that she was back.

“She was nice. She could speak nine different languages. For her time, she was considered to be highly educated. She never did marry.”

“Well, she did marry you.”

“Officially, Rose.” He reminded her as he pulled her back to him.

“It wasn’t official?”

The Doctor simply looked at her. She did have a point.

“What name did you use?”

“John Smith.”

Rose buried her face in his neck as she laugh.

“It’s not funny.” He mumbled, letting out a sigh.

“It is funny. You’ve married all these women.”

“None of them were you. Not yet at least.”

“Yeah?”

“Aye.”

All talks of Queen Elizabeth the First were forgotten for the rest of the afternoon as Rose proceeded to snog the Doctor, both content on hiding away for a change.


End file.
